Song Meme
by SmileyWrites
Summary: Of Vendettashipping please no flames (IVxV)


**Vendettashipping Song Meme **

**Put your musical device on shuffle for 10 songs. Type a quick story on how you interpret those songs. Separate story for separate songs. Time limit is the length of the song.**

**Quinton/V/Chris  
Quattro/IV/Thomas  
Trey/III/Michael  
Vetrix/Tron/Byron**

**1. Bouncing off the Walls Again- Sugarcult**

Quattro Arclight lost again. Quinton laughed at him. It was a jingle. It was a sort of comfort to Quattro. "Try again," he said helping his younger brother up. It had been two weeks since their brotherly love had turned into something more. Quinton enjoyed it every second of his life.

**2. What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction**

The scar captivated Quinton. It was an injury that Quattro had gotten from his battle with Rio. It wasn't her fault if it was she would be dead for hurting his precious younger brother. Quattro didn't heal it, he didn't want to. One he wanted to remember what they stood for now. Another reason was to make the fans calm down. He thought the scar would make him ugly. Quinton thought differently. He loved his scar! The cross like marking made his smother his brother even more. "Quit it!" "Never because you're so beautiful," he always replied.

**3. Rumor Has it- Adele**

Quinton growled. Rio and Quattro seemed to be having the time of their lives. He hated that! _How dare she try to steal his brother! _He thought angrily. Rio hugged Thomas and waved him goodbye. His younger brother sighed. It wasn't an _I'm so in love_ sigh more like what_ have I gotten myself into_ sigh. "Chris are you jealous?" Thomas asked. Chris wanted to scream out yes! Then drown him in his love. "Why?" Chris asked as if he didn't care. Next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground Thomas giving his a passionate kiss.

**4. I need to Know- Constantine Morlouis**

"What the hell!" Trey screamed. Quinton and Quattro where glaring at each other but there was no hate in their eyes. "Why are you guys always fighting?" It seemed like and endless fight between his two older brothers. "Nope," Quinton said defeated. Quattro flinched and stared at his older brother scared eyes. "Trey we have to tell you something"

**5. Locked Out of Heaven- Bruno Mars**

Thomas snuggled closer to his brother; he enjoyed their secret moments like this. It was nice to escape the crumbling family. He couldn't feel any happier even if he tried. Chris pecked his younger brother's cheek. He didn't care if what they were doing was wrong in society's standards. All he wanted was to stay with his brother forever…together at last. The loved they shared was a safe haven for them. A s long as that existed they didn't need to live up to society.

**6. Love you like a Love Song- Selena Gomez**

Thomas danced around the room. He was dancing to some strange music but it remained him of Chris. He would always play the same song when Chris was away. Whether working for his father or at the university. The song reminded his of how much his older brother loved him and how much he loved his older brother. He twirled around until he felt dizzy and a pair of strong warm arms held him. "Careful brother wouldn't want to lose you," Chris hugged him. Thomas heard the music in the background. He sighed and let Chris hold him.

**7. Take a Walk- Passion Pit**

The park was alive with parties. It was some sort of Spanish holiday, Thomas thought smelling the meat and rice. Chris squeezed his brother. Thomas smiled. Sometimes he was glad that not everyone knew they were related so they wouldn't be mocked. "It's okay Thomas," Chris said sensing his brother's nervousness. Thomas allowed his words to sink into him they gave him peace. No one knows where okay. Random girls giggled at them. Chris sighed. "Let's go love I'm bored," Thomas blushed a s Chris said love hinting what they were going to do when they got home.

**8. Confrontation- Constantine Morlouis**

Quattro hid in his room. Vetrix had caught him mourning his brother yet again. He hoped his young father would punish him.

"What the hell are you doing Quattro?"

"Crying for my brothers"

"Whatever! First you're worthless as ever now you're trying to make Quinton gay? What a disgrace you are!"

Quattro couldn't bare it after that so he ran to his room tears streaming down his face. He sometimes he wished these feelings he had of his older brother would go away. _That would just destroy me_; he thought not bothering to stop the tears.

**9. This Love- Maroon5**

Quattro ran, away from Shark and away from Rio. He never wanted to see them again for as long as he lived! _Those two brats ruined my family!_ _Why the HELL are they trying to kiss and make up?_ He ran until he bumped into Quinton. His older brother hugged him Quattro let him. _What's wrong with my heart is beating so fast…_"Quattro," the blue haired man said softly. _Why do I love you so much? Why can't I be normal? _"Shh," the elder calmed his brother and kissed him. _Why can't I always be happy?_

**10. Not Afraid- Eminem**

"Don't cry Thomas I'm here," Chris told his brother. The younger brother snuggled closer to the older as if he only could defend him form the danger that was other people. "You don't have to worry anymore there not going to hurt you ever again," he growled softly remembering the bullies that had cowardly picked on him and gave him the scar. He wiped the blood off his face Thomas flinched. He looked at Chris with his uninjured eye ", and you will take us home?" Chris nodded. He promised he would never let anyone take his brother away from him.

**11. Born This Way- Lady Gaga**

"I don't want to do this because it's…unholy," Chris cried. Byron Arclight hugged his oldest son. "What makes it so unholy?" He asked feeling Chris flinch. He hadn't hugged him in years. Chris looked at his father straight into his eyes. "Because were brothers dad! We are also both men! We cannot do this or we will be shunned!" Chris didn't bother the stop the tears that fell. He wanted to love Thomas and vice versa but the world would hate them. "Doesn't matter love is pure and everyone deserves to be happy."

**12. Bring Me to Life- Evanescence**

Chris pressed his brother neck. Thomas choked on the blood. He could feel himself slipping from the world that had a=hated him and chose to make he and his family suffer. "Chris stop your choking him," Bryon said voice full of pain. Chris stared at his father shockingly, "But dad I have to stop the bleeding!" "There is nothing you can do now Chris let him die with less pain," Bryon replied his voice cracking. Chris slowly lifted his hand. Thomas looked relived and struggled his last few moments. _I love you_ Chris said loud enough for only Thomas to hear as he closed his eyes for the last time.

**OH gog that was **_**exhausting**_**! I thought I was going to die! I was bored so decided to do this on one of my favorite ships…Vendettashipping! I did 12 songs because I lost track and I didn't want to delete any of them. You have to be really fast and dedicated to this cause it drains you XD. I knew for a fact that Bring Me to Life was going to come on XD. Well umm yep now you see my strange taste in music lol XD. ****Please Review**** ^.^**

**Feel free to do this meme as well!**


End file.
